


Not My Fault

by voov_the_noodle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, JJ Style, Kinda, M/M, Rare Pairings, Short, Short One Shot, Sweaters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mhm, that's just how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voov_the_noodle/pseuds/voov_the_noodle
Summary: “No, like... I can’t believe you’re actually wearing my clothes…” “And?” “Well, you look cute in my sweater.” “Shut up.”Also: In which JJ thinks that Seung-Gil looks cute in a Canadian (oversized) sweater after a fun-filled night





	Not My Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll! I'm back again, and decided to write JJseung, one of my favorite rare pairs from Yuri on Ice instead of sleeping... 
> 
> Anyways, thanks in advance for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!

“No, like... I can’t believe you’re actually wearing my clothes…” “And?” “Well, you look cute in my sweater.” “Shut up.” 

Last night had been filled with many activities, and at the end of the night Seung-Gil’s clothes had been ruined, and, as he had no clothes at JJ’s place, he stole one of JJ’s oversized sweaters and a pair of boxers, opting to just stay in bed all day (except to get coffee, obviously double sweetened with a pump of caramel) rather than wear pants. Seung Gil was currently trying to figure out how he would be able to get Tims without having to put on pants, and decided that waking up JJ to do it for him was the best option. JJ, however, had other plans in mind.

“Babe, I want to sleep in, why - fuck. Why are you wearing my sweater?” “Because it’s big, comfortable, fluffy, and because I can.” JJ was, rarely, blushing - Seung-Gil looked absolutely adorable in his sweater, ordering to get coffee and Honey cruller donuts from Tims, which was incidentally both Canadian and JJ’s favourite coffee place.

“Seung-Gil, that’s the most vocal I’ve heard you be since last night.” “Shut up!” said Seung-Gil, “The puppies were adorable, okay?” finding refuge under the covers. “ Also, it’s not my fault you chose to take me to a dog cafe and then spilled coffee on me! I didn’t intend to wear one of your sweaters!” “Did you really not though?” “Ok, fine, but it’s not my fault your sweaters are so oversized and comfortable.” “Why does it seem that nothing is your fault? The place I picked for our date wasn’t your fault, you likking my sweaters isn’t your fault …” JJ rambled on, and Seung-gil interrupted him without realizing it, voicing his thoughts subconsciously. 

“It wasn’t my fault that I fell in love with you, either.”

“AWWWW! You actually do love me!”

“Of course, idiot.”


End file.
